Surrender Love
by kim gaem
Summary: gak bisa bikin summary langsung baca aja
1. Chapter 1

Surrender to love (remake)

Cerita ini remake dari novel yang berjudul sama yaitu surrender to love, karya dari penulis R.K. Tirta.

Adapun cerita ini saya kondisikan dengan lingkungan korea, memang novel ini saya remake, tetapi untuk keberlangsung ceritanya saya mencoba menyesuaikan antara situasi yang ada di novel dengan situasi ceritanya, karena cerita ini bukan berlatar belakang Negara yang sama.

Untuk tokohnya, nanti akan menjadi kejutan. Yang jelas ini GS.

Prolog

Sayang? Panggil pria itu, pada sesosok wanita yang kini berdiri tepat didepan jendela besar ruang kantornya, yang sebelumnya terasa suram dan membosankan.

Bayangan tubuh itu membentuk siluet indah, terpapar bias cahaya senja. Masih tidak percaya pada pandangannya, dia mengulang panggilan itu lagi, "kaukah itu?".

Wanita itu menoleh, hanya sedikit sekedar menunjukan respon. Bukti bahwa di mendengar panggilan pria itu dengan baik. Namun tubuhnya tetap tak bergeming mematung membelakanginya.

"kapan kau sampai? Mengapa tak menghubungiku ?" protes pria itu terhadap kebekuan wanitanya.

"aku tiba beberapa jam yang lalu. Pekerjaan ku selesai lebih cepat " jawab wanita itu datar, seperti ekspresi yang ia tampilkan saat ini.

Pria itu mengahampiri, memeluk penuh kerinduan dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya erat di sekeliling tubuh wanita itu. Menggesek bukti kejantannya tepat dibelahan bokong si wanita.

"aku senang kau telah kembali, aku merindukanmu," bisiknya. Menyapukan lidah panas menggoda di leher jenjangnya. " bagaimana mobilnya ? kau suka ?" Tanya pria itu lagi, masih belum berhenti dengan tangannya yang meraba dan bergiliya.

"Hmmm…." Jawab wanita itu singkat setengah melenguh, menikmati apa yang dilakukan pria itu pada tubuhnya. " lalu bagaimana dengan apartement yang kau janjikan pada ku, ini sudah hampir akhir minggu," ucapnya lagi, kali ini mulai memutar tubuhnya.

"Mungkin tidak minggu ini saying. Maafkan aku,kita terpaksa menundanya. Aku butuh dana yang lumayan besar untuk tender impian yang sangat ingin aku menangkan," jelasnya memohon pengertian.

" Aku berharap kau menepati janji mu" gumam wanita setengah merajuk.

"Pasti, percayalah pada ku. Aku tak pernah berdusta pada mu bukan? Ini semua untuk mu. Demi masa depan kita." Janjinya penuh perasaan. Dia menggenggam pinggul wanita itu mendekatkan kearahnya, kemudian memandang lekat kedalam matanya penuh cinta.

Menyingkirkan jarak diantara mereka , pria itu menunduk mempertemukan bibir mereka dengan sebuah ciuman penuh kerinduan. Menyentuh dan meremas apa saja yang bisa dijangkaunnya.

Wanita itu melunak, mulai membalasa perlakuan pria tersebut, memainkan jarinya disela rambut yang lebat dan kelam. Bahkan membantu pria itu membuka tali gaun yang ia payudara indah yang mungil miliknya.

Pria itu semakin bersemangat mengecup bagian yang sangat disukainya, di dada wanitanya, sebuag tato kecil yang memiliki arti tersendiri bagi dirinya.

Begitu asyiknya mereka, sehingga tak menyadari pintu belum tertutup sempurna, bahkan oleh kehadiran seseorang pria yang kini beridiri di ambang pintu memperhatikan adegan intim mereka dengan murka.

Brengsek, apa-apaan ini? Apa yang mereka lakukan, geramnya tertahan.

Pria itu berdiri di ambang pintu, masih dengan memegang kenop pintu yang setengah terbuka. Membeku, telapak tangannya seketika mengepal tegang, menatap kepada kedua insane yang kini sedang bercumbu. Terutama pada sesosok wanita .

Bagimana jari-jari cantik itu mencekram rambut gelap di kepala sang pria, sementara kepala dan rambut panjangnya terkulai kebelakang. Kedua matanya sesekali Nampak terbuka dan terpejam redup. Menikmati setiap cumbuan si pria di pangkal pahanya. Sesekali terdengar desisan seperti ular derik dari mulutnya.

Jalang, wanita jalang! Pria itu membatin.

Pria itu menajamkan penglihatannya lagi, merekan setiap detilan dan wajah dan sesosok wanita itu kedalam memori otaknya.

Mereka berdua tampak masih dari jauh untuk selesai. Ketika gaun wanita itu diturunkan sebagian, kedua bukit wanita itu mencuat keluar dari gaunnya dengan indah. Bagian bawah gaunnya kini naik ke batas pinggul wanita itu.

Hal itu semakin membuat si pria naik darah, dan muak dibuatnya. Nyaris saja ia meradang dan melempar kedua makhluk itu keluar dari gedungnya, jika saja sedikit martabat dan harga diri tak lagi menahannya.

TBC.

Karna ini adalah sebuah remake, saya mohon bantuannya , apabila reader sekalian ada yang menemukan remake yang sama. Karna saya tidak mau membuat remake novel yang sudah banyak di remake oleh penulis lain.

Terima kasih mohon dukungannya untuk saya bisa melanjutkan remake nya.


	2. Chapter 2

SURRENDER LOVE (REMAKE)

CHAP 1

cast:

Kim Jaejoong  
>Jung Yunho<br>Park Yoochun  
>Kim Junsu<p>

**CHAP 1**

Mentari bersinar terik siang ini, menyelimuti hampir setiap sudut  
>kota London. Musim panas. Minggu ketiga di bulan Juni. Perkiraan<br>cuaca pada salah satu televisi lokal menyiarkan, suhu mencapai tiga  
>puluh empat derajat celcius. Tak heran jika panasnya sedemikian<br>menyengat.

Sebagian warga kota lebih memilih berlindung di dalam rumah  
>nyaman mereka, demi menghindar dari sengatan matahari yang<br>membakar. Sebagian lagi yang masih di sibukkan oleh aktivitas  
>bekerja lebih memilih berlindung di dalam gedung ber AC.<p>

Tidak terkecuali, pengacara cantik berdarah Korea, Kim Jaejoong. Bunyi  
>ketukan ankle boot-nya terdengar seperti irama, beradu dengan lantai<br>di halaman parkir gedung pengadilan tinggi.

Langkahnya bergegas, mengabaikan beban tumpukan berkas di salah  
>satu lengannya. Bersemangat walau panas sedemikian menyengat.<br>Puas karena hari ini pekerjaannya selesai lebih cepat. Sebuah kasus  
>tentang tindak kekerasan yang dilakukan seorang pria terhadap anak<br>tirinya. Dia sebenarnya puas pria itu mendapatkan hukuman yang  
>setimpal.<p>

Akhirnya kini dia bisa melarikan diri dari pekerjaan kantornya.  
>Pulang dan memanjakan diri, seperti rencananya. Mungkin<br>berendam lebih lama untuk mendinginkan tubuh. Menghalau segala kepenatan yang meremukkan tubuhnya beberapa hari belakangan  
>ini.<p>

Jaejoong menyelipkan dirinya dengan cepat di belakang kemudi,  
>membawa Citroen Ds3 nya menuju rumah di pinggir kota yang telah<br>jaejoong huni bersama saudarinya dua tahun belakangan ini.  
>Melintasi bangunan tinggi apartment mewah di pusat kota, tak ayal<br>jaejoong melirik dan membatin dengan iri pada mereka, yang  
>berkantong tebal dan dengan mudahnya bisa mendapatkan semua<br>fasilitas itu.

Impian jaejoong sendiri cukup sederhana, memiliki sebuah apartment  
>sendiri yang berada tak jauh dari pusat kota, sehingga ia tak perlu<br>berangkat lebih awal agar tidak terlambat masuk kantor atau merasa  
>was-was ketika pulang terlalu larut. Sebagian waktunya benar-benar<br>hanya habis untuk perjalanan saja.

Jaejoong memasuki rumah berpagar tinggi di pinggir kota. Sebuah pos  
>jaga dibangun disana, membantu kakaknya mengawasi rumah dan<br>mengamankan dirinya. Iya, profesi kakaknya yang menuntut dirinya  
>sendiri untuk membuat semua itu. Walaupun pada kenyataannya dia<br>justru jarang berada di rumah. Tapi setidaknya Jaejoong merasa aman  
>dengan adanya penjaga keamanan di gerbang depan rumah mereka.<p>

Dia menggerai rambut coklat keemasan miliknya, membebaskan  
>mereka dari belitan sanggul sederhana. Selanjutnya melepas sepatu,<br>serta membuka kancing bajunya satu persatu. Kaki panjangnya terus  
>melangkah menuju kamar mandi.<p>

Beberapa menit kemudian Jaejoong telah berada di dalam bathtub, di  
>dalam kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarnya. Menikmati serbuan air dingin yang menyegarkan seluruh panca inderanya.<br>Dia memejamkan matanya penuh nikmat, gelembung sabun  
>beraroma grape membantu merelaksasi dirinya. Jarinya mengusap<br>dan memijat simpul tegang di tengkuk, bahu, lengan, kemudian  
>bagian tubuhnya yang lain, sampai pada puncak bukitnya yang<br>menegang karena sentuhan tangannya sendiri.

Mengingat tubuhnya yang cukup lama tak tersentuh tangan pria,  
>organ-organ intimnya seakan menjerit dahaga. Mereka semakin<br>sensitif, hanya oleh sentuhan- sentuhan ringan seperti itu membuat  
>sel tubuhnya terjaga.<br>Pria terakhir yang menyentuhnya adalah Siwon, kekasihnya. Ya.  
>Memang hanya Siwon, pacar pertama dan terakhirnya. Walaupun<br>mereka telah bersama semenjak kecil, karena keluarga Siwon  
>bekerja di perkebunan milik keluraga Jaejoong.<p>

Mereka sekolah bersama, ke gereja, bahkan bermain bersama. Jaejoong  
>baru menyadari ketertarikan Siwon kepadanya sebagai seorang pria<br>dan wanita ketika Jaejoong lulus sekolah menengah pertama. Kemudian  
>mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih ketika Jaejoong berada di awal-awal<br>semester di perguruan tinggi. Tak ada pria lain yang mengerti  
>Jaejoong seperti Siwon. Siwon juga yang memperkenalkannya pada<br>kehidupan seks dan cinta.

Memikirkan hal itu, Jaejoong semakin merindukan belaian dan juga  
>sentuhan pria itu di tubuhnya, walaupun pria itu telah menyakiti<br>hatinya. Dia tetap tak dapat melupakan Siwon dari ingatannya.

Bertahun-tahun bersama, Jaejoong hampir yakin bahwa Siwon adalah  
>jodohnya. Pria yang akan menikah dan menghabiskan hari tua dengannya. Sampai akhirnya Jaejoong tahu, Siwon mengkhianatinya.<br>Mungkin mulai bosan atau karena menyadari jika perasaan cinta  
>yang tumbuh di antara mereka berdua semakin berkembang ke arah<br>yang berbeda. Wanita lain yang Siwon temui mungkin lebih 'panas'  
>dan membangkitkan hasrat pria itu.<p>

Terluka, Jaejoong memutuskan pergi dari kota kecil mereka untuk  
>menghindar, sekaligus melupakan cintanya kepada pria itu.<p>

Jari Jaejoong terulur menyentuh celah di bagian dalam pahanya, tepat di  
>daerah intinya, mengelus, memutar, berulang-ulang. Setiap simpul<br>sarafnya seketika menegang, membuatnya mendesah,  
>menggelinjang.<p>

Bayangan Siwon muncul lagi, wajah tampan itu tiba-tiba  
>menyeruak di antara buih sabun di bawah kakinya, tersenyum penuh<br>hasrat kepada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya lebih rapat, alisnya bahkan bertaut,  
>mengernyit, membawa diri dan angannya mengembara pada setiap<br>gambaran erotis yang ia miliki bersama Siwon, saat menggapai titik  
>klimaks yang dia harapkan.<p>

Detik berubah menit, kian panjang, dan miliknya mulai terasa kebas  
>dan perih, Jaejoong segera menghentikan tangannya. Kesal.<p>

Kali ini pun gagal, bahkan setelah mencoba hal itu, berpuluh-puluh  
>kali, dia masih saja gagal. Bermasturbasi adalah bukan dirinya.<br>Selalu merasa cabul dan malu, kemudian berakhir dengan menyerah.

Dia keluar dari bak mandinya cepat-cepat. Pada saat bersamaan dering benda kecil menempel di dinding kamarnya mengalihkannya  
>dari pikiran tentang hasrat dan pelepasan gairahnya.<p>

Jaejoong meraih gagang interkom, mendengarkan suara di ujung sana  
>menyebutkan salam kepadanya. "Selamat sore Nona kim, seseorang<br>ingin bertemu dengan Anda." Kata petugas di gerbang depan.

Jaejoong termenung sesaat, heran. Siapa yang mencarinya? Ia tidak  
>memiliki terlalu banyak teman di kota ini. Sebagian hanya rekan<br>seprofesi, dan hanya segelintir teman yang pernah mampir ke rumah  
>ini. Jaejoong merasa lelah dan malas untuk bertemu siapapun. Dia<br>menimbang apakah akan menemui tamu itu atau tidak.

"Katakan untuk kembali besok siang, aku tidak ingin bertemu  
>siapapun hari ini," jawabnya memutuskan.<p>

Sempat di dengarnya suara berat seorang pria di balik suara petugas  
>tersebut. Menyela, dan mengumpat marah. Terdengar tamu tersebut<br>memaksa ingin bertemu, dan lagi-lagi makian kasar dari pria  
>tersebut ketika mendengar keputusan Jaejoong.<p>

Diletakkannya interkom ketempatnya semula, meraih handuk dan  
>membungkus dirinya dengan cepat. Keingintahuannya pada tamu tak<br>di undang di depan sana, membuatnya berpindah ke ruang  
>disebelahnya, ruang monitor.<p>

Dia menekan beberapa tombol untuk menampakkan gambar kamera  
>CCTV pos jaga di bagian depan gerbang rumah.<p>

Tampaknya kegaduhan telah mereda, sayangnya Jaejoong juga tak  
>sempat melihat wajah pria itu. Sekilas bayangan seorang pria hadir,<br>dalam setelan jas resmi biru tua, bahu lebar, tinggi dan tegap memasuki mobil mewah yang terparkir di depan gerbang. Sedetik  
>kemudian mobil itu meluncur cukup cepat sebelum akhirnya<br>menghilang dari pantauan kamera CCTV.

Jaejoong mendesah, sedikit kecewa sekaligus bertanya-tanya siapa  
>gerangan pria misterius tersebut. Menyesal seharusnya dia tadi<br>menemuinya, tapi hari ini Jaejoong merasa benar-benar lelah, di tambah  
>lagi kenangan akan Siwon yang datang lagi mengusik hatinya,<br>membuatnya merasa buruk.

Luka hatinya terkoyak, sakit, mengingat lagi pengkhianatan Siwon,  
>membuatnya semakin membenci dan ingin melupakan pria itu dari<br>pikirannya. Tapi sial, tubuhnya justru berkata sebaliknya, Jaejoong  
>merindukan sentuhannya. Itu membuatnya kesal dan frustasi.<p>

Buruknya, Jaejoong adalah jenis wanita yang cenderung setia pada satu  
>pasangan saja, sekaligus tipe wanita yang tidak mudah tertarik pada<br>lawan jenis, atau dengan mudah dapat menjalani tawaran bersenangsenang banyak pria yang singgah padanya, cinta satu malam atau hubungan tanpa status yang jelas. Itu sangat bukan dirinya. Itu salah  
>satu penyebab kesendiriannya hingga saat ini.<p>

Pikiran-pikiran itu terus saja memenuhi benak Jaejoong, membuat  
>otaknya penat, hingga matanya semakin lelah dan perlahan<br>mendorong batas kesadarannya ke alam mimpi.

****  
>junsu belum kembali dari pekerjaannya di luar kota. Akhir pekan<br>ini, sekali lagi, akan Jaejoong lalui seorang diri. Seperti biasa Jaejoong  
>hanya akan menelpon ibunya di Mokpo, Korea, kegiatan rutinnya<br>diakhir pekan.

Kali ini ibunya mengeluh tentang sakit kaki, karena kelelahan, dan  
>tekanan darahnya yang sedikit tinggi. Yang tak terlewatkan adalah,<br>keluh kesah ibunya tentang perkebunan mereka, dan juga harapan  
>ibunya agar salah satu anaknya mau meneruskan perkebunan anggur<br>peninggalan keluarga mereka itu.

Masalah-masalah yang sama, yang selalu menjadi topik pembahasan  
>ibunya, dari waktu ke waktu. Jujur, itu mulai mengusik batin Jaejoong<br>juga. Berharap nantinya ia akan menemukan jalan keluar terbaik  
>bagi keluarga mereka.<p>

Siang ini suhu tidak lebih rendah dari hari kemarin. Bahkan mungkin  
>lebih panas. Apakah panas mencapai hampir empat puluh derajat<br>akan terjadi lagi di sebagian besar wilayah Inggris?

Beberapa tahun yang lalu, cuaca ekstrim di musim panas seperti ini  
>mengakibatkan badai panas, yang akhirnya merenggut beberapa<br>korban jiwa. Semoga saja itu tidak terjadi tahun ini. Jaejoong membatin.  
>Untunglah Jaejoong tidak berencana kemana-mana. Mengingat ini<br>adalah hari minggu, ia telah menyetujui bertemu tamu misterius itu,  
>hari ini. Jika memang pria itu benar-benar datang lagi.<p>

Dan tampaknya pria itu seorang yang selalu menepati janjinya.  
>Terbukti di jam yang sama seperti sehari sebelumnya. Petugas di<br>gerbang depan mengabarkan tentang keberadaan pria tersebut, yang  
>masih bersikukuh ingin bertemu dengannya.<p>

Kemudian di sanalah pria itu dan juga Jaejoong. Saling memandang.  
>Tak dapat menghindar dari atmosfer yang begitu tegang di antara<br>keduanya.

"Saya Jung yunho. Paman dari Park Yoochun." Ucap pria itu memperkenalkan diri. Membuat Jaejoong terpana, tidak hanya  
>karena siapa pria itu sebenarnya, tapi juga pada penampilan pria<br>tersebut. Pria dewasa, tinggi dan berotot, usia awal tiga  
>puluh, atau bahkan lebih. Menilik dari beberapa kerutan di sudut<br>mata dan juga keningnya. Kaku dan juga arogan, bagaimana  
>matanya menyipit memandang kepada Jaejoong, bahkan sudut bibirnya<br>membentuk garis patah, mencemooh kepadanya.

Hanya begitu saja, Jaejoong langsung terpancing emosi dan melakukan  
>hal yang sama kepada lawan bicaranya, yang jelas-jelas sangat<br>mengintimidasi dirinya, bahkan meremehkan Jaejoong, sedangkan  
>mereka baru pertama kali bertemu.<p>

"Ada keperluan apa, sehingga anda datang menemui saya Tuan jung?" Tanya Jaejoong sedikit mendongak, berusaha menyejajarkan  
>tinggi tubuhnya dengan pria di hadapannya tersebut. Jaejoong yang<br>seratus tujuh puluh centi, namun masih harus mendongak ketika  
>menatap pria tersebut. Itu sedikit tidak menguntungkan baginya.<p>

"Kurasa memang sebaiknya kita tak perlu berbasa-basi Nona Kim  
>Aku sudah cukup muak mendengar sepak terjangmu di luar<br>sana, jadi apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan dari keponakannku,  
>Yoochun?" Tuduhnya tiba-tiba, dan tentu saja tanpa alasan yang jelas.<p>

Jaejoong sontak terkejut, sekaligus menyadari kekeliruan pria itu, yang  
>menyangka Jaejoong adalah Junsu saudarinya, sang model yang<br>rupawan.

Tapi tunggu dulu! Batin Jaejoong. Kenapa pria ini, yang katanya adalah  
>Paman Yoochun kekasih Junsu, datang dan marah-marah mencari<br>saudarinya. Adakah hal yang tidak Jaejoong ketahui pada Junsu dan  
>Yoochun menyangkut hubungan mereka?<p>

"Jika bersikap barbar adalah kebiasaan Anda, saya mencoba  
>memaklumi Tuan Jung, walaupun itu terdengar kurang pantas<br>bagi orang sekelas Anda." Sindir Jaejoong dingin. "Jadi tujuan utama  
>Anda datang kemari adalah?" Jaejoong menunggu pria itu menyambung<br>kalimatnya. Merasa puas pada reaksi yang ditimbulkan oleh katakata  
>sindirannya.<p>

Jung yunho tampak semakin geram, namun menahan diri agar  
>dapat mengontrol wibawa dan menjaga kata-katanya. "Memintamu<br>menjauh dari kehidupan Yoochun!" Tandasnya, singkat dan jelas.

Jaejoong telah menduga hal itu, jadi sedikitpun dia tidak terkejut.  
>Bahkan ia membalas kata-kata Jung yunho dengan sebuah senyum<br>mengejek. "Apa kepentingan Anda dalam hal ini Tuan Jung?  
>Yoochun pria dewasa, dan Anda juga bukan pengasuhnya, dia bisa<br>memutuskan sendiri apa yang terbaik bagi dirinya. Maaf saya  
>merasa geli dengan permintaan Anda. Itu terdengar sedikit…" ia<br>membuat sedikit jeda, lalu menambahkannya dengan ketus. "Picik!"  
>Jaejoong bahkan sengaja tertawa kecil, mengejek pria di hadapannya.<p>

Pria itu melotot, terlihat marah, berusaha mencari cara untuk  
>membalas kata-kata Jaejoong. "Tidak juga oleh sebuah tawaran menarik<br>seperti ini." Pria itu mengeluarkan beberapa puluh lembaran uang  
>dari saku kemejanya, menaburkan helaian itu di depan hidung Jaejoong.<p>

Hal itu membuat Jaejoong merasa kesal dan terhina, dan hampir saja  
>melontarkan kata-kata kasar pada pria brengsek di hadapannya itu.<br>"Tidak, Tuan Jung. Saya dan Yoochun saling mencintai, tak ada  
>yang lebih berharga dari pada hal itu. Bagi saya dan Yoochun,<br>hubungan kami istimewa. Dan ambil kembali uang Anda. Saya tidak  
>membutuhkannya." Entah mengapa Jaejoong mengambil langkah itu, berperan sebagai Junsu dan bersikeras untuk menentang perlakuan<br>Jung yunho.

Brengsek! Beruang ini benar-benar menyebalkan! Batin Jaejoong  
>menahan amarah di dadanya. Ia sama sekali tak bergeming menatap<br>mata gelap itu, yang tampaknya juga belum akan menyerah dengan  
>usahanya memojokkan Jaejoong yang dia kira adalah Junsu.<p>

"Jadi apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan Junsu?" Tanya pria  
>itu mencoba berdamai. Kata-katanya terdengar lebih tenang, namun<br>masih tetap dingin dan mengintimidasi.

"Tidak ada Tuan Jung." Jawab Jaejoong dengan angkuh.

"Ayolah Junsu katakan saja! apa lagi yang perempuan sepertimu  
>lakukan selain menjual kemolekkan tubuhmu demi uang, hah?" Pria<br>itu terkekeh, tertawa sumbang. Terasa memekakkan telinga Jaejoong,  
>membuat Jaejoong semakin membenci pria sombong itu.<p>

"Jaga ucapan Anda Tuan!" Hardik Jaejoong, menahan kepalan  
>tangannya yang nyaris saja ia layangkan ke wajah pria menyebalkan<br>di hadapannya tersebut.

Ingat Jaejoong beruang ini bukan tandinganmu. Bisik hatinya  
>menenangkan.<p>

"Saya rasa Anda mendapatkan informasi yang tidak dapat  
>dipertanggungjawabkan kebenarannya Tuan Jung. Anda sama<br>sekali tidak berhak menilai saya seperti itu. Anda bahkan tidak  
>benar-benar mengenal saya." Ucap Jaejoong mencoba membela dirinya,<br>atau lebih tepatnya harga diri saudarinya.

Pria itu tampak berpikir, mengerutkan kening dengan wajah penuh  
>spekulasi. "Saya sangat ingin mempercayai argumen Anda Nona."<br>Pria itu menatap tajam kepada Jaejoong, menyusuri setiap jengkal tubuh  
>Jaejoong, seakan menelanjanginya, mencari-cari sesuatu di wajah Jaejoong.<br>Lalu matanya sedikit menyipit, sinis dan picik. "Mungkin Anda lebih  
>tertarik pada kesepakatan saya yang lain?"<p>

TBC


End file.
